1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser oscillator which is provided with a blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is the art of controlling a pressure of a laser medium in a laser medium flow path of a laser oscillator when making operation of a laser oscillator temporarily stop (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-228624A).
In the above-mentioned such prior art, there was the problem that when ending the temporary stop of the laser oscillator to start the generation of laser light, the pressure of the laser medium ended up rising from the pressure target value when generating laser light due to the effects of heat etc.